


A Place Of Healing...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [95]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part that can't be touched....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Of Healing...

Their journey had led them down dark and lonely paths. They had confronted the essence of evil. They had suffered heartbreaking defeat and grievous loss.

Yet there was a part of them that remained untouched. A part where healing and beauty lived undiminished. And in that place of light they had found a treasure worth more than all the Mithril that lies buried in the heart of Moria.

They had found a love that could never be shaken. And this inner journey had lifted them above the pain, giving them the strength they needed to walk that other, darker, path.


End file.
